The Weeks that Followed the Breakup
by K.CWrites
Summary: Alec is miserable and lonely without Magnus. Jace takes some initiative and encourages him to go talk to him, although not much talking happens... Rated M for future smut.
1. The Weeks that Followed the Breakup

**Rated M for definite future lemon. ACBTCC. **

Jace's POV

Alec had never looked as miserable as he had the weeks that followed his breakup with Magnus. Alec was generally closed off and unreachable at times, but now he was practically mute. After he had broken Alec's cell phone, a choice he didn't regret in the slightest, Alec mostly just moped. He would be completely focused when they were training and when they were fighting, but other times… He moped. He sat in his room, he didn't eat, and he didn't go out with him or Isabelle. Which was normal for Alec, who didn't like to party but he didn't leave the Institute at all. He was an absolute vampire. He didn't go out in the sun, he stayed in the darkness of his room, and he didn't eat food. Jace would know he had killed a few, plus his girlfriend was best friends with one. On one particular afternoon, Alec came downstairs. Jace and Isabelle were bickering about her cooking as usual. Jace was making the argument that since Isabelle would cook something, Jace wouldn't eat it and order from Taki's, they may as well just cut the middle part out and order from Taki's. Isabelle was ranting about the joy of cooking and something about the Julia something.

But Jace stopped immediately as soon as he saw Alec. Now, he had seen Alec looking pretty bad. He had been stabbed quite a few times and injured so Jace had seen him in varying states of wellness. He had never seen Alec like this. His skin was gray, his eyes were red, and his hair was a mess. A gray hoodie covered his unusually skinny body. He looked too skinny. Jace whistled, "Alec, I love you. But you look worse than hell." Isabelle slapped his head. Jace crossed his arms and glared at her. "What? He does! Look at him! Alec, just go talk to Magnus already!" Jace said, coolly. Alec moaned, sat in a stool, and put his head on the table. Jace rolled his eyes, "Okay, that's it. Enough of this! Alec, get your ass in the shower, brush your teeth, and take a nap. Isabelle, make sure he does all that and put him in something nice and make his hair look…better. I'm going to order dinner from Taki's and hopefully, we'll have him over to Magnus's by this evening. Break!"

By approximately 5:45, Alec looked a little more like Alec. The color to his skin was restored, his eyes were a little brighter and less red and he seemed more alive. He still looked too skinny, and his face still looked sad but it was the best Jace could do. "Jace wait. I don't think I can do this." Alec said, blushing. "I haven't seen him or heard from him in weeks, and it's driving me crazy. But he chose this. I just… I don't know." Alec stared at the ground full of uncertainty. "Alec, I think you need closure. However it goes, you need it badly. Trust me; you didn't have to see yourself plummet into despair. I mean, when was the last time you took a shower other than earlier today?" Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes, "Thanks Jace. Nothing like a Jaceism to get me ready to face my ex-boyfriend." Alec's voice cracked on ex-boyfriend but none the less, he started to walk towards the door. "Alec!" Jace called. Alec turned around. "Good luck." Jace finished. Alec nodded and headed out the door.

Alec's POV

Alec could hardly breathe as he stepped out of the door of the Institute and walked into the crowded streets of New York. Part of him wanted to just run back to his sweatpants and bed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't see Magnus, in all of his sparkly glory. What if he rejected him again? Then Alec would be even sadder. But for some reason, Alec marched on to Magnus's apartment, a walk he knew by heart. It felt like no time at all when he got to the apartment and walked up the stairs to Magnus's door, only to see… Magnus. He was wearing a dark blue button down with a white blazer on top, along with white striped black pants and platform shoes. His cat eyes were rimmed with his usual charcoal black, along with mass amounts of glitter. He was still so freakin' beautiful. Seeing Magnus after weeks of isolation was like a solider seeing his wife again. It made him fall in love with Magnus all over again.

Magnus's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Alec? What are you doing here?" Magnus said his voice barely above a whisper. Alec moved to the top to stand in front of Magnus. "I missed you so much. I had to see you again to be sure." Alec whispered his voice breaking. _I will not cry, I will not cry, _Alec thought. "I have somebody inside with me." He said, looking away. This might have been heartbreaking to Alec, if he hadn't noticed that his lips were pursued and he scrunched his eyebrows for half a second. A while ago he had read a book about how to tell if people were lying and Magnus had just done three of the things the book had talked about. "You know, after being around for more than eight hundred years you'd think you'd be a better liar." Alec said, smirking. "What? I'm not lying." Magnus said incredulously. He sounded very believable and for a second, Alec doubted himself. But he pressed forward regardless, "Magnus, you should know about tells people have when they lie. You just looked away, scrunched your eyebrows, and pursued your lips. Those all tells you're lying. Plus you have your key in the door, and if you had someone in your apartment, why would you lock the door?" Alec stepped closer to Magnus, looking into his eyes.

"Perhaps, I like to lock the door for security reasons. Maybe, I just went out to get coffee." Magnus said his voice a low sexy whisper. He held up a cup of coffee, which Alec knew had not been in his hand a moment before. "I think that you're lying about having someone in your apartment because I make you nervous." Alec said. Magnus narrowed his eyes, "What would I have to be nervous about, my dear?" Alec's heart was pounding; they were standing very close to one another. "You're nervous that you made a mistake. You're nervous that I came back here to get back together and you're nervous because you want that so badly. You're nervous that I, Alexander Lightwood, am going to kiss you." Alec said, bravely. Magnus's eyes burned into his with a kind of fire that could set the whole building aflame. "What if you're wrong? What if I want you to leave right now?" Magnus said, a little louder. He stepped back away from Alec.

Alec's heart dropped. He really hoped Magnus would just kiss him. He took a chance, and started to turn away. With his back towards Magnus he took one step down the stairs, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned back to look at Magnus. "Fuck it." Magnus declared, and pulled Alec back and pushed him against the wall; the cup of coffee had mysteriously disappeared. Magnus's searching lips collided with Alec's. He lets out a moan; this is what he had been dreamt of for months. He needed this. He craved this. Magnus was like alcohol, and Alec desperately needed to get drunk. Magnus's tongue expertly explored Alec's mouth and Alec pulled Magnus's hips closer to him. Magnus lifted Alec up and Alec hooked his legs around Magnus's hips. Magnus's kisses descended from Alec's mouth to his throat where they lingered there. Alec could feel his hardness press against his crotch, Magnus wanted him. He had missed him too.

"Wait, wait." Alec gasped. They both stared into each other's eyes, and caught their breaths. "Shouldn't we go inside? Remember that time when your landlady almost caught us?" Alec said, reddening a deep hue. Magnus laughed, "I missed that blush so much." He kissed his nose lightly, and turned the key which was still in the door.


	2. A Night (and Morning) to Remember!

**Rated M for lemons. ACBTCC. **

Alec practically threw Magnus on the floor as soon as they got in the apartment. They didn't even close the door. But it was all well and good because it was evident Magnus had let the place go a bit. Trash covered the sofa and much of the ground beneath it. But Alec was so horny; he really couldn't give less of a shit. Magnus hit the floor giggling. "Anxious are we?" Magnus said, as he sat up and Alec straddled his hips. Alec nodded frantically. Magnus began to take his shirt and jacket off at an agonizing pace, and soon Alec became impatient. "Magnus, take it off faster." He growled, and ripped it off. Magnus glared at him. "You are so lucky I didn't like that shirt." Alec grinded on Magnus's erection which made him groan. "Sorry, I'm a little needy here!" Alec grumbled. "Yes I can see that!" Magnus said, a little irritably. Alec threw off the shirt Isabelle had picked out for him.

Alec stood up so Magnus could unzip his pants. He slid them down to his ankles along with his boxers, and Alec stepped out of them. Magnus got on his knees and took him in the mouth. Alec groaned at the sensation of Magnus's warm tongue circling his dick. Magnus bobbed up and down in a steady rhythm, flicking his tongue over the head. "OH ANGEL! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" Alec screamed, as Magnus continued at a mind numbing pace. Alec could feel that familiar sensation in his balls that he was going to come. Just then, Magnus bared his teeth which sent Alec over the edge. With Alec still coming down from his post orgasm fuzzy, mind blowing, high, Magnus removed the rest of his clothing.

Magnus carried him to the bedroom and set him down. With one hand pumping he said, "You ready, baby?" Alec nodded, "Yes, oh god, yes. I need you right now." Magnus readied himself with a bottle of lube. Once he was thoroughly wet, he slid slowly into Alec's entrance teasing him. Alec moaned with frustration, "Magnus go faster!" Slowly he slide out and then rammed back in. Alec screamed. "Again?" Asked Magnus. "Please, Magnus. Oh, god. Please!" Alec yelled. Magnus slammed back in, and picked up speed, until Alec shouted an incoherent rendition of Magnus's name. Magnus thrust twice more, and stilled coming silently. "Oh baby." Magnus said, lying on top on Alec, kissing his chest.

Jace's POV

Jace was officially worried. At 9am in the morning, Alec still hadn't come home. Isabelle was even more frantic, and had started searching all the nearest bars. She was convinced that he had ended up drunk somewhere, or passed out. The thought had crossed Jace's mind as well. Jace also thought what if he had gotten rejected by Magnus? What if he had…? Jace shook it off quickly. He would have felt the connection break. But that didn't mean Alec wasn't in trouble. He could be alone somewhere, hung over or worse. Jace decided to check with Magnus; maybe he could tell him where he thought Alec would go.

So Jace had climbed the steps of the Magnus's apartment, nervously. He came to a complete halt when he saw the door was about a 5 inches open. Had Magnus been robbed? He opened the door carefully. To be honest, it was hard to tell. The place was not in the best shape, there was trash everywhere, along with wine bottles, and he didn't even see Magnus's ridiculous cat. He did see a foot through the open door of Magnus's bedroom. _The mopey bastard must still be in bed_, he thought. He strode into the room, "Rise and shine, cupcake!" He yelled. But he saw Magnus… and Alec. Alec was groggily opening his eyes when he noticed Jace staring open mouthed. Alec let out a little shriek. "Living room, and for the love of all that is good and holy, please be wearing clothes!" Jace yelled.

Alec's POV

_Shit. _Alec yanked up the sheet that was at the bottom of the bed and pulled it around him. Magnus was just waking up too, so Alec filled him in. They both got dressed quickly, both of them wearing some of Magnus's sweats because some of their clothes had been discarded in the living room. Alec's face was now continually red, as he walked out of Magnus's bedroom. Jace was pacing back and forth. "So what? Are you two back together or are you just…?" Jace asked, in disbelief. Alec looked at Magnus, who looked down. "I don't know, Jace. It all happened so quickly, and you know. You didn't give us much time to figure it out!" Alec yelled, annoyed at his intrusive brother. "Jesus Christ, Alec! I thought you were dead! Or passed out! Which I guess you were, I just didn't think it would be in Magnus's bed!" Jace yelled back. Alec sighed, "I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened but it did. Magnus, what do you think?" Alec questioned the warlock who had been very quiet. Magnus took Alec's hands, "Alec, I love you. I said that to you when we broke up and I still mean it now. I don't know what to make of last night, but I just want you to know, that I love you."

Alec smiled, "I love you, too." And kissed the man he loved, and for a moment everything melted away and nothing else mattered.


End file.
